A conventional bicycle lock is designed to lock the bicycle from being stolen by locking the wheel of the bicycle or by fixing the bicycle with an object that is fixed on the ground.
The conventional bicycle lock can be operated by using a key or by inputting correct combination numbers, wherein the key has to be kept with the user and once the key is lost, the bicycle lock cannot be unlocked. The combination lock is unlocked when correct numbers are input by rotating the number disks.
The way to lock the bicycle can be cooperated with a U-shaped member or a cable, wherein the U-shaped member is used to extend through the wheel so that the wheel cannot be rotated. A base is then connected to the two ends of the U-shaped member so that the lock is locked. The cable is connected to the lock and wraps around a fixed object such as a street light post and the other end of the cable is connected to the lock.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 098209553 discloses a bicycle lock which includes a lock composed of a main part and a first piece, the main part is connected with a front light unit and a lock unit. The first piece includes an engaging recess and two holes, and the engaging recess is located between the two holes. A second piece is connected with a rear light unit and two insertions which are to be inserted into the two holes, and the lock unit is engaged with the engaging recess.
Another conventional bicycle lock is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 091216742 which discloses a main part having two slots and recesses are defined in the vertical wall of each slot and the control portion. Vertical slots are defined in the wall of the control portion and the vertical slots are in communication with the recesses. The control portion has a core which can be rotated to control the controller to extend or retract. A latch is linearly movably inserted in the recesses and an annular groove is defined in an end of the latch so as to be engaged with a stop such that one of the slots of the main part is closed. A cable has a hole in each of the two ends thereof and one of the holes is inserted into the opened slot and the latch extends through the hole. The other hole is located in the recess that can be opened and closed, and the latch can extend through said the other hole.
The bicycle lock disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 098209553 is operated by using a key and cooperated with the front light unit or the rear light unit. The bicycle lock disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 091216742 is operated by using a key and has a cable to connect the bicycle with a fixed object.
Nevertheless, the two conventional bicycle locks cannot be combined with bicycle frame or any accessory of the bicycle frame so that the user has to carry them or store them in a proper space.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle lock set which can be combined with an accessory on the bicycle and the user simply inputs correct combination numbers to lock or unlock the lock set, also the lock set can be easily separated from the bicycle accessory.